Fallen Skies
by Theophilius
Summary: "When all else fails, look to the winds for guidance." Perseus, Son of Ouranos, is caught in conflict between the gods and the Titans, Perseus has the power to preserve or raze the Titans, although it would not be easy. The Fates have intertwined his fate with a young maiden, Annabeth. The fate of the war rests in his hands, but how will he use this power? Fallen Skies.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Hero

Birth of a Hero

* * *

Ouranos, Ruler of the Skies, paced back and forth in front of a door. This wasn't the first time he waited for Gaea to give birth to his children. Every time a child was born, Ouranos would toss him into Tartarus. He feared one of the children would try to over throw him, due to the evil aura he sensed. Yet, here we was again, awaiting for a new child to be born.

"Lord Ouranos, the child has been born. It's a male." a male servant spoke.

"Bring the child to me." Ouranos replied. Ouranos walked to the edge of his hovering palace, waiting for the child to be brought to him. Down below, there was a deep hole, going straight to Tartarus. He waited impatiently, his bright blue eyes thinking of the new child.

Finally, the servant arrived with a child. He gave Ouranos the child, and hurried back in to help Gaea give birth to her next child. After he was out of sight, Ouranos looked deep into the child. His eyes saw his future, and alternate future. He knew everything about the boy, and what his future is.

"My child, you will deliver this world from the great evil that has over come this world." Ouranos spoke softly. He put his hand on the boy's head, expressing his love for the boy.

"You will live on, and you will take my legacy with you." He said, "You are my son. You are Perseus, Son of Ouranos, chosen by me to rid this world of the savages that run wild."

Ouranos looked at Perseus once more, and summoned the winds to take him to a mysterious mountain. He thought more vividly, and dismissed the thought of betrayal. He saw a bright future, and what he didn't know, is that this is his final day of being on the throne.

* * *

The wind servants set the child on a stone tablet, at the very tip of the mountain. One of the wind servants put their hand on the tablet, and chanted in Ancient Greek. When he finished chanting, the edge of the tablet burst into fire. When the fire died down, there lay ancient letters.

"Περσέας, γιος του Ουρανού" (Perseus, Son of Ouranos)

The wind servants were about to conceal him, until they heard foot steps coming to the top of the mountain. They quickly dissolved into the wind, abandoning the task assigned by Ouranos.

"Look here, scum. I told you, your old masters sold you to ME. I am your Master!" The sound of a whip sliced through the air, and painful screams came just a few feet below. They made it to the top, and saw the child. The 'Master' looked at the child, then at the letters.

"Slave, read this for me. I have much better things to do." He stated.

The slave walked to the tablet, and leaned on it, for he was weak from the torture. His eyes opened, and he examined the tablet more sincerely.

"It reads, 'Perseus, Son of Ouranos.'" The slave told the man. He looked at the child, it was quite confusing. The child had green eyes, but the tablet claimed he was the son of Ouranos.

"This looks like a fake, sir." He muttered.

"Well, screw the child! I'll let him rot up here, for such false claims!"

"He's just a child! Would you abandon your child for making 'false' claims? You would never do such a thing!" He replied.

"If you wish to have your own child survive, I suggest you shut up, and head back to the village. I'd gladly burn them in their own home!" He spat. He then started to descend the mountain, knowing the slave would follow.

The slave looked at the child, and said, "I am sorry, child. I cannot disobey him, let the gods bless you, and guide you through the toughest of times." He descended the mountain, and followed his master.

"They do not accept you into their own hands, Perseus, Son of Ouranos." A female voice said. Perseus, too young to understand, just muttered gibberish.

She looked sad, as she looked down at Perseus. She grabbed him, and placed him at the center of the stone tablet, awaiting for the great death of Ouranos, Lord of the Skies.

"You will never see your father face to face again, but his spirit will live with you." She stated. She put her hands up, and waited.

All of a sudden, the skies began to rumble feriously, and the sky turned red. The earth itself shook lightly, as divine light hit the woman, and she reflected the light towards Perseus. A loud yell screamed from the skies, and was heard from around the world.

"PERSEUS, SON OF OURANOS, WILL LIVE ON!" a booming voice stated to the world. The voice was followed by a yell, and the voice vanished.

The rumble stopped, and the skies no longer looked normal. The woman sighed lightly, and put her hands on the child's head.

She closed her eyes, and her body revealed her true form. The light incinerating everything in it's path, except Perseus. She opened her eyes, and divine light came out from her powerful eyes.

"Παγιδευμένος στο χρόνο, θα βρείτε την ειρήνη, και θα αναδυθεί μια θνητή, με την ψυχή ενός θεού." She chanted, and a sphere came from within her, and engulfed the child. The sphere started to rise, and then it plummeted into the mountain. When the light faded, he was no where to be seen.

* * *

She began to mutter, "Trapped in time, you will find peace, and you will emerge a mortal, with the soul of a god."

"The Mountain of Legacy, he will dwell, until he is accepted, by the people of his own cause." She said, and she dissolved into air.

**Παγιδευμένος στο χρόνο, θα βρείτε την ειρήνη, και θα αναδυθεί μια θνητή, με την ψυχή ενός θεού.**

**[A/N: Chapter One, Birth of a Hero. Remastered, may the old chapters dwell in peace.]**


	2. Chapter 2: A New World, a New Era

Ch.2

A New World, A New Era

* * *

**Perseus' eyes flew open.**

He sat up quickly, and rubbed his eyes. When he could actually see his surroundings, he was easily startled. He was on a mountain, at the very top. It was snowing, and all he had were rags. He stood up uneasy, and started getting used to it. Perseus had no idea where he is, and where he's from, but he know's his name is Perseus.

He descended the mountain, he grabbed his shoulders to keep from being cold. He feels as if he's been here before, but he couldn't crack the code. Once he made it to the bottom, he sat down to catch his breath. He scraped himself whilst descending, and almost fell to his death. Not something he would like to experience again. He started to walk towards the deep forest, knowing there had to be someone there. Although, he failed to locate a single human being.

Perseus stumbled upon a camp. He looked around, searching for someone, he couldn't find anyone. He then started searching the camp for loot, and loot he found. He received an Iron sword and shield, but no armor nor food. He was rather satisfied with those two objects, and he decided to continue on. It was rather lonely, for Perseus. He wanted to talk to someone, to find out what was going on, but that was the exact opposite of what Perseus was receiving.

"Theophilus, someone took my stuff!"

Perseus immediately got on high alert, and hid in the bushes. He watched as one of the people grabbed his dagger. Perseus cursed silently, and tried to sneak away. Sadly, he stumbled on a log, which ruined the whole 'sneaky' tactics. One of them looked towards the noise, and saw Perseus. His eyes widened, and he charged Perseus.

Perseus took the sword out, and braced himself. When the person hit his sword on Perseus' shield, he took that as an advantage, and he grabbed the man's legs, and flipped him over the shield. When he fell, Perseus quickly stabbed the sword into the man, and covered his mouth. Perseus felt horrible, he barely woke up from the mountain, not knowing where he was, and he killed a man within a few seconds.

Before Perseus alarmed the others, he simply walked away. He couldn't forgive himself for such an act, but he knew the future would be much more violent. He continued to walk until he could walk no further. Perseus was running out of options, soon he would get hungry, and hunger equals starvation. Perseus decided to re-trace his steps back to the mountain, in order to head in the correct direction. That's when he heard an outburst of shock, there was no doubt they had discovered their companion lying dead. They spotted Perseus before he can react, and he ran.

* * *

Perseus stumbled backwards, he had a bruised leg, a broken rib, and a swollen knee. He yelled in defiance and he charged again. His shield was raised up high, and his sword was on his good arm. He stunned the opponent, and he fell down momentarily, but Perseus wasn't going to let this opportunity slide. Perseus kicked the side of his head, and stabbed him in the stomach. He quickly pulled the sword out of the lifeless body and went back to his defensive possition.

"Give up! You cannot stand the might of the Macedonian military!" a soldier cried out. Perseus was in bad shape. After killing the man in the forest, which turned out to be a Macedonian soldier, an entire patrol went after Perseus, containing around fifty soldiers, all armed top to bottom.

"I'd rather die then to submit to idiots like yourself!" Perseus spat. He charged again, but this time he wasn't so lucky. When his shield slammed against another's, he attempted to stab him, although it was countered, and Perseus ended up with a bloody stomach. Slowly, Perseus began to be over whelmed. It was only a matter of time before he fell to the foe.

"Do you give up now, imbecile?" a soldier smirked as he pushed harder into Perseus, almost knocking him into the ground. Instead of responding, Perseus charged again, only to be knocked into the ground. There Perseus laid, while the Macedonians surrounded him. Percy struggled to stand up, only to be kicked in the knee, forcing him down. That's what happens when you murder a soldier, you get beat up by the entire patrol unit.

The soldier smirked, and he disarmed Perseus. They decided to torture Perseus, before they put an end to his life. They used him as a punching bag, and they would occasionally smash their shields on his stomach. He couldn't take the pain, he barely 'woke up' and he wasn't even battle trained. They slowly broke his back, applying ten pounds of their weight at a time, awaiting for his back to snap. Perseus retaliated, and pushed them off of him. He fought, unarmed, against swords and shields. Perseus managed to knock out one of the soldiers, before they pushed him down once more. Eventually, one particular soldier named "Theophilus" gave him the torture of a life time. Theophilus stabbed Perseus in the stomach, and pushed the blade so deep, it went straight through him.

They left him in a pool of his own blood, laughing while heading back to their base. It wasn't an amusing sight, Perseus looked horrible, most of his ribs were broken, and he no longer felt energy going through him. Perseus was 'defeated' as many people in this era called it. He was slowly dying, in ultimate pain. He was hopeless, he could no longer feel his hands, nor any body part he had.

"Perseus." a female voice said. Perseus forced his eyes open, only to see a bright light, which made him close his eyes just as fast as he opened them.

"I am not here to harm you, Perseus. I am here to help you, after all, I did place you in that very mountain." she said, as she pointed towards the mountain. Perseus looked curious, although he cannot speak, for his wounds were infected, so infected any peep coming from Perseus would hurt him.

She bent over me, and poured a strange substance over my wounds. It caused Perseus to tear in pain, but he could take it. After it was applied, he felt better instantly. When he looked down at his wounds, it was as if it never existed. The woman smiled, and gave Perseus a drink, which made him feel ten times better then before.

"I am Hope, the one who has trapped you in time, awaiting for the right generation to bring you out." Hope stated. Perseus looked down right suprised, but his vocals were still hurting, he could only give a simple nod, that he was listening.

"Come, Perseus. We have much to discuss!"

**[A/N: Remastered, all new chapters may be remastered as well! Those stories weren't going in the correct direction I hoped, but now everything has been fixed! The last couple of chapters should be finished by Saturday, then I can start producing new chapters. Hey, I can't help myself, the older me sucked at creative activities, and now my brain software has been updated. Thanks for the support, guys.]**


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to Olympus

"The gods are quite rude, I admit. Although, they keep Olympus and the world in check." Hope explained.

"Yet, you still obey my nephews? Why would you do such a thing when you yourself were powerful enough to conceal me in the _Mountain of Legacy_?" Perseus asked. They were walking toward _Mount Olympus_. According to Hope, _Mount Olympus _is where the godly city in where his nephews dwell. It didn't sound fascinating, but only his eyes will be able to see the truth.

"Perseus, it is one of my jobs to keep the world together. Why I obey them? Possibly because I'm trying to keep the gods from attacking each other, or perhaps I wish to have masters? Either way, It does not matter whilst the Titans grow stronger. You are the God's key to victory, yet they do not know of you."

They stopped walking, as there was a large mountain in front of them. High above the mountains, you can see gold footsteps ascending. Thick clouds would cover the very top of the mountain, occasionally you would hear thunder. Yet, Perseus knew the clouds couldn't conceal Olympus. In fact, Perseus can see directly through the clouds, for some strange reason.

"Why am I so special? Out of all the people in the world?"

"I could of swore you knew already. Usually the Gods will let you find out on your own, but I shall give you this one exception. You can see right through the clouds, no? So it's quite obvious who your parent is. You are the son of Ouranos, former lord of the sky."

"Ouranos.." Perseus muttered. He never thought about who his parent was until now. Probably the fact in which he could see directly through the clouds.

"Well, this is where I leave you to find your own fate. I've taken you far, Perseus. I may never see you again, but only time will tell." Hope said.

"How do I get up the mountain though-" Perseus looked around, but she was gone in a trail of light, although Perseus wouldn't dare follow the track.

Perseus began his ascend up the mountain, it was harder then trying to climb down a mountain, but Perseus would rather take his chances.

After around five hours of climbing, Perseus made it to the golden steps, yet he was exhausted, and he could not go any further. He luckily found a puddle of clean water which would save him from death. He gulped down the water without properly examining it, but he wouldn't care less either way, it was either death or life. He chose life.

After resting for a couple of minutes he decided to climb the long golden steps, to end his journey. As soon as he went up the first five steps, he began to feel sore on his legs. This bothered him, yet he continued up the steps determined to end his long journey. He made it to the last step, and he completely collapsed. He could no longer feel his feet, since they were splintered on the way to the tip of the mountain.

He blacked out.

_Perseus. _

_I have been watching you since I have been killed by my own children. I may be dead, but my spirit is always with you. I've spared you because you have special talents, and you will have a great role to fufill. At the moment, your being treated in a medical facility in Olympus, but you have not been harmed. I've been saving up my entire energy to transmit this message, and I fear this may be the last time I speak to you. A girl by the name of Annabeth is intertwined with your fate, she plays a great role within this universe, just like you. Stay safe, Perseus. Whenever you are troubled, look to the winds for guidance._

"Well, if it isn't Perseus."

Perseus woke up, and almost instantly came face to face with a blond girl.

"The name is Annabeth." she said. Perseus remembered his vision, and decided this was the girl who was apparently intertwined with his fate.

"Come along, Perseus. The gods are expecting your presence."

_**[A:N/ Short chapter! I feel so evil. Anyways, sorry for the wait, mates. I've been busy with school and studies that I haven't been able to post one single chapter for quite a lot of days. I'll see what I can do on trying to update these chapters faster. Got ideas for the storyline? Review and rate, and send me a PM with your ideas.]**_

_**[A:N/ Special thanks to percyjacksonfan14 for sticking around since the very start of the story. I appreciate your support.]**_


	4. Chapter 4: A New Mission

**Olympus is an amazing sight, **there's no doubt about that.

If you thought about a populated city that is extremely neat, you were correct. When most saw Perseus, they just smirked and went about their business. Perseus wouldn't care either way, since he was not used to being in a populated society. Perseus and Annabeth walked through the golden road, all the way to a large throneroom, which Perseus guessed was the place where his nephews talked all day. They arrived to the stairs, and Annabeth was the first to ascend the stairs.

"I'd rather jump off Olympus then to see the gods." Perseus muttered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Hurry up, Perseus. The gods wouldn't like their savior to be squashed upon the flat ground."

"Fair point. Although, why would I be their savior? Wouldn't there be somebody more skilled that can take on the Titans?"

"Tell that to the gods." Annabeth replied. She ascended faster up the stairs, and tripped. Some Olympians believe time slows down when you see your first love. That happened to Perseus, except she was about to fall down the stairs.

Perseus grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her up. They were face to face for a moment, but after a few seconds, Perseus let go of Annabeth's hand.

"Throne room?" Perseus lightly blushed. He wasn't exactly used to physical contact, that would explain why he felt akward.

Annabeth cleared her throat akwardly, "Right."

Upon arriving at the top of the stairs, thunder echoed through the entire city. Perceus gulped, and entered the temple.

The gods were a frightening sight. Thankfully Hope told him all their names, or they would have been insulted. Perseus stood in the middle of the throneroom, and waited patiently. For a couple of minutes, the gods examined Perseus as if he were a frog waiting to be discected.

Finally, Zeus was the first to break the silence.

"So it is true. The Son of Ouranos has arrived." Zeus spoke.

"What is the reason of having this maggot in this throne room?" Ares, _the God of War_, responded.

"You know why he's here Ares. Now, stop acting like the idiot you are, and shut your mouth." Poseidon snapped.

Ares sunk back into throne, obviously angry at Poseidon. The rest of the godly council weren't speaking. Athena continued to examine Perseus, although it was no longer neccessary.

"Son of Ouranos, we are in need of your help. The Titans grow stronger, and we can barely contain them any longer. We need you on our side, for the sake of humanity." Zeus pleaded.

"The only reason I'm here is because Hope said I would play a great role in the war. So, I wouldn't have much of a choice of declining your offer. If Fate requires me to defeat the Titans, so be it."

"Excellent. We shall see to you by the next day, for we are discussing more important matters. Until then, feel free to stay here in Olympus."

In a blink of an eye, he was outside the throne room. How he got there? Perseus didn't want to think about it. Out of no where, Annabeth appeared beside him, just as confused as he was. After a few seconds, Annabeth recovered.

"Well... that was intresting." Perseus muttered. "Anyways, where am I going to stay for the night?" Annabeth vanished. Again. The darkness consumed all of Olympus, and the streets were empty. Apparently Perseus was part mortal, for he was actually tired. _Great. Annabeth abandons me, and now I'm going to spend the night next to the road. _Perseus thought. Perseus wandered around Olympus, getting tired with each step. After brainstorming on ways to construct a shelter, he managed to think of the proper materials. He walked around Olympus, collecting fallen leaves and branches from the trees, and managed to gather enough materials to construct a small tipee. He worked for quite a while, but managed to build his tipee. Nothing impressive, but enough to make him feel comfortable. He crawled into his design, and fell asleep on the grass.

In his dreams, he appeared to be in a dark chamber just above a mountain. The dark creature paced back and forth in front of soldiers. Perseus guessed he was the superior, since most of those soldiers were cowering in fear.

_"My lord, I have discovered one of your missing brothers. According to our spies, his name is Perseus. They believe he is more stronger then the rest, Lord Kronos."_

_"So the legends are true. Perseus has been spared by Ouranos, and threw the rest of us into Tartarus.." The voice of Kronos was like a blade scratching a rock. It seemed, powerful._

_"Of course he threw you into Tartarus, he thought you all were evil-" The voice of the servant (Perseus thought) went silent. _

_"You weren't a loyal servant from the start. I suppose you deserved to be sliced into two." Kronos muttered angrily. _

_Kronos looked straight into the eyes of Perseus, "Perseus, why do you spy on my conversations?" Kronos chuckled, sensing fear in Perseus' thoughts. _

_"You fight for your nephews. You would rather help them instead of your own bethren?" Kronos' voice echoed._

_Perseus tried to speak, but it seemed impossible during a dream. Kronos chuckled, and slashed at the ashes of his servant. _

_"I will give you a chance to fight for your own bethren. Midnight, at Mount Diablo. If you do not arrive by then, I will assume you have went against your own bethren. If you decline my offer, I will destroy all of the Olympians, and save you for last. I have killed the mighty Ouranos, and I will not hesitate to kill you as well."_

Perseus awoke from his slumber. He was sweating from his dream, no doubt was he creeped out. His shelter hasn't broken down yet, that's a relief.

He crawled out of his shelter and made his way to the throne room. He was rather sore from his sleep, mostly because he forgot to make a comfortable bed. As he navigated his way through Olympus, Annabeth went up to Perseus and walked beside him. He couldn't help but feel nervous, since he looks like he was spooked.

"How was your sleep, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy?" Perseus replied in wonder.

"I got tired of calling you Perseus, so I just ajusted your name, now your Percy. End of story." Annabeth smirked.

Perseus began to silently question his dream. He was supposed to meet Kronos by midnight, which was still a long way to go. He has a chance to help his brothers, but he isn't exactly sure Kronos was truthful. He couldn't process all of this information, all he knew is that he should head to _Mount Diablo_. Then again, it could be a trick, due to the reputation of the 'Titans'.

"Annabeth, do you know what _Mount Diablo _is?" Perseus questioned.

Annabeth stopped, and looked at Perseus, "Percy, how do you know about _Mount Diablo_?" Annabeth looked concerned, and afraid. Perseus was afraid as well when he first saw it, but he doesn't show any emotion.

"I heard rumors about _Mount Diablo_," Perseus lied, "What is the truth about _Mount Diablo _to be exact?"

"Percy, Mount Diablo is the headquarters of the Titans." Annabeth explained ,"If any of us were to ever go there, we would be outlawed by the gods, and killed by the Titans themselves. Now, let's head to the throne room, before Zeus throws a fit."

Perseus understood her tone. _'End of discussion_' type of tone, to be exact.

As they arrived at the throne room, the gods looked at their direction. Nothing unusual, as Perseus has gotten used to this. Zeus had his weapon present, probably intimidation, at the ready. Poseidon looked bored, Perseus doesn't blame him, he would be bored too. All the other thrones were empty, probably fighting the so called 'Titans'.

"It's about time you've arrived." Zeus grumbled, "Me and Poseidon have been discussing certain tasks to give you, and we've concluded our decision. You and Annabeth are to go to Mount Diablo, to discover what their plans are. Without it, we are most likely to fail."

Poseidon chuckled, "Most likely to fail? With Perseus on our side, we're unstoppable! Unlike you, Brother."

Zeus ignored him, "What are you waiting for? Go to Mount Diablo, and get information. GO!"

"Zeus, if I may, Mount Diablo is extremely far from here. We won't arrive at Mount Diablo for days." Annabeth said.

"Consider this a gift, mortals." Zeus grumbled. He clenched his staff, and threw it towards both Perseus and Annabeth. They braced themselves, and as soon as the lightning hit, they appeared at another location. Annabeth took out her map, and observed it for a while. Perseus, on the other hand, was securing the area, with his new sword and shield. He had gotten it from Hope before they arrived at Olympus. It was a leaf shaped sword, with a round shield. Pretty basic, but it would do.

"Mount Diablo is West from where we currently are, it will take around five hours to reach _Mt. Diablo, _but it's better then traveling all the way from Olympus." Annabeth said.

"Let's get to it then." Perseus replied.

Perseus and Annabeth began to walk West into the mountains. Yet, they failed to notice the two dark figures following them into the dark mountains.

_**[A:N: After a couple of days, I managed to type this out. Again, I apologize for not writing these past few days. School comes first, writing comes later. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it, please excuse any typo's that may be located in this chapter. It's a bit late where I am, so don't be suprised if you see some awful typos. Be sure to Rate and Review. Good to be back.]**_


	5. Chapter 5: To Mount Diablo!

**Perseus was overwhelmed**.

Annabeth and Perseus were stumbling through the deep snow, both of them looking exhausted. Apparently Zeus teleported them half way instead, otherwise it wouldn't take them this long.

The night sky was among them, making it worse for the two. The fierce winds made Perseus shiver, and the snow made him weaker with every step. There was no place for them to settle down, no place to start a warm comfortable fire. Deep into the forest they went, even if Perseus declined.

"It's so cold..." Perseus muttured, as he rubbed his arms attempting to maintain his warmth. Annabeth was only response was silence. She's been like that for a long time, since it started to get colder, and fierce.

Eventually, Perseus fell into the snow, weak from the last few days. Perseus attempted to continue on, but he could no longer get up. Instead, he began to crawl to the nearest tree, hoping to get on his feet once more.

"Need help?" Annabeth asked. Those were her first words for days. Perseus didn't blame her, she looked much worse then him.

"It would be appreciated." Perseus joked.

Annabeth helped him up, and began to walk forward. From there, they travelled at least a mile, with Perseus leaning on her the whole time. After a while, they sat on the snow and stayed close together. They both were depending on each others body heat, since they cannot do anything else to get warm. Annabeth opened her pack, and took out a blanket. They both hid themselves from the snow, feeling a bit warmer then before.

* * *

Perseus woke up, remembering that they were in the forest. Perseus looked at Annabeth and immediatley blushed. For some odd reason, he had his arm around her, and he removed his hand just as quickly as he 'discovered' this. He shaked his head and he stood up. To Perseus' suprise, his legs were no longer painful, although the cold hit him hard.

He began scouting the area, searching for anything that can help them. After failing to see anything reliable, he climbed a tree to get a better out look on where they were going.

His eyes fell upon two figures, just a few yards away. Just as he had stared at the figures, their heads tilted to face Perseus. It was a horrible sight, especially when they started to walk closer to him. Perseus rubbed his eyes, and looked once more. The figures were no longer there.

Perseus jumped off the tree, and went back to Annabeth. She seemed rather comfortable, even in the cold. I suppose you can thank the blanket. Perseus tapped her on the back, she failed to react. When he tapped her again, she didn't respond. Panicking, he shook her, and she woke from her sleep. In a quick dash, she unsheathed her dagger, and stuck it at his throat.

"Suprise." Perseus said sarcastically. In tough situations, Perseus is used to using sarcasm as a defense.

"Say that again, and I'll slit your throat." Annabeth smirked. She sheathed her dagger, and found my confusion amusing.

They walked for twenty miles, in the cold. Although it was not as cold as the other day, it still had them shivering. Eventually, they found their location. '_Mount Diablo', _as many have called it. They had no doubt this was Mount Diablo.

The mountain was dark. There were skulls, bones, and all sorts of things that made Perseus feel horrible. The clouds above Mt. Diablo were not welcoming, they were dark, just like the mountain itself. Ahead, they saw pillars, and a stairway leading to the top of the mountain.

Perseus started to walk forward, but was pulled back by Annabeth. He looked at her with a curious look, and she pointed to the pillars. At first, he only saw stone, until he spotted the clever scheme. There was a single rope, so small that isn't visible to those rushing towards the steps. To the sides of the pillars were spikes, they seemed strong enough to go through anything, even the stone.

Slowly, they approached the trap. They each stepped over the rope cautiously, looking for any other traps. After coming to the conclusion that was the only trap, they ascended the steps. Once they made it up, they made their way into the palace. It was empty, an obvious trap, but they ventured on. They took the scrolls, which read, "Atlas is to take the second legion East, straight to Mount Olympus. Hyperion, you are to take the weapon to a mountain equivalent to the height of Mount Olympus, further instructions will be delivered to you-"

"I've been expecting you, Perseus." a loud voice boomed. He pointed in the direction of Annabeth, and she was immediately taken by the guards.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She was struggling against the guards, but it was no use.

Perseus surged forward, taking his sword out, before the guards can react, he sliced their heads off, and moved on to the next. Just as he was about to kill the next, Perseus' body jolted backwards, and he was forced to face Kronos.

"There's no point in resisting my power, Perseus." Kronos chuckled. His hand was extended, he slowly twisted his fingers, and Perseus yelled in pain.

"You had your chance, until you, eh, attacked my guards." Kronos slowly walked around Perseus, examining him. "I thought you would be more powerful, but you are as weak as a mortal." Kronos grabbed Perseus, who was still unable to control himself, and threw him to a pillar.

In the background, the guards were dragging Annabeth away, who was still attempting to escape them. After some time, they were out of sight, and Perseus began to worry.

"You call yourself '_The Son of Ouranos_'?" Kronos chuckled. "You can't even resist my powers, how do you expect to help the mighty GODS OF OLYMPUS." He made a fist gesture, and Perseus yelled again. His hands were on the ground, while his stomach and chest was up. He can immediately feel his spine breaking at a slow pace.

"And you call yourself the Lord of the Titans? I wonder why the gods hate you, probably because your shit." Perseus spat back. It seemed a bit suicidal, but Perseus decided he'd at least insult Kronos before he died.

Kronos chuckled, "I find this amusing, perhaps I should end your life now? Or perhaps I shall preserve you, which is HIGHLY unlikely." He jolted his wrist forward, and Perseus' body went crooked. He screamed in pain, and coughed blood.

"Everyone will know this day. The day Kronos killed his sibling Perseus. By the way, I decided to kill you." He chuckled. He flicked his wrist back, and his body was even more crooked. Just then, his vision was starting to fade. Perseus could no longer take the pain, he slowly started to give up, losing all hope of resistance.

He could hear Kronos go silent, and he backed away slowly. Perseus felt his body float upwards, and he felt himself get more powerful. His eyes were bright blue, and he could sense the powerful aura around him, although it may have been too much to handle, for he was extremely confused. He lost consciousness soon after he began to experience this.

Perseus was no longer in control, although he some how can still see even when he was unconscious. He could feel the power running through his veins.

**The power of Ouranos is within Perseus.**

_**[A/N: Guess who's back? Eh, you don't know do you? That's alright, I respect you all. Joking, you all know me. Hehe. I know I have been gone for nearly two months, but now I am back. As you all know, school is here. Which delayed these chapters big time. It's fine now, as I have returned. Expect at least one chapter every two weeks, or perhaps a more frequent rate of chapters. Anywho, thank you for reading this chapter. I'm planning on remastering the previous chapters, to add more detail that could fit with what I have in mind. If you see frequent updates, be sure to check the previous chapters, it may be updated!]**_


	6. Author's NOTICE (Read?)

**Hello.**

Sorry for the extreme lack of updates.

So, while I was gone, I thought to myself, should I continue **Fallen Skies**?

As an author with a writers-block, I'm going to leave this decision up to you all. If I am to continue Fallen Skies, I'm going to restart all the chapters, and start fresh! The plot may or may not change.

However, I have other thoughts. Please leave a review of what story you want me to be active with, and I'll get started.

Once again, I'm sorry for the inactivity, and I hope to make up for it.

**_Fallen Skies_**

"When all else fails, look to the winds for guidance." Perseus, Son of Ouranos, is caught in conflict between the gods and the Titans, Perseus has the power to preserve or raze the Titans, although it would not be easy. The Fates have intertwined his fate with a young maiden, Annabeth. The fate of the war rests in his hands, but how will he use this power? Fallen Skies.

_**Stranded**_

During a flight to Greece, a plane crashes during a hurricane with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper in it. They must find ways to survive or risk being killed by anything that lurks within the isolated island. They continue to think, what will happen to them if they're never rescued? Four teenagers, one plane, one isolated island. (PLOT MAY CHANGE)

(_**Title Unknown**_) (I know, crappy description. Will change)

Perseus, a loner at Goode High, struggles to get through the year as his grades continue descend. Annabeth, a smart female teenager, is dealing with her own troubles. When Annabeth is appointed as Perseus' tutor, what will happen?

_**Cough, CHEEZY description. (Still in the planning)**_

_**Any who, drop a review of what story your looking forward to seeing, and I'll personally see to it that your satisfied.**_


End file.
